finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cantata Mortis
"Cantata Mortis & God in Fire" is a theme attributed to the Chaos of Scenario 000, depicting the madness he has suffered by the hands of the war with Cosmos and Shinryu's constant cycle of rebirth, the God of Discord, in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. "Cantata Mortis" is a section of Latin chanting which precedes "God in Fire", performed by the Kidneythieves and written by Tyrone Prince. After "God in Fire" ends, it loops back to "Cantata Mortis". Game appearances ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy "Cantata Mortis & God in Fire" plays during the battle against Feral Chaos in Scenario 000, both during the manikin version at Southern Lufenia Gateway and the true version at the Edge of Discord. It also plays during the unwinnable tutorial battle against Feral Chaos that occurs if the player chooses "I am a master!" to the moogle's final question. After defeating the real Feral Chaos, this song may be selected during random battles. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT An arrangement of "God in Fire" was recorded as a bonus track for the first soundtrack CD. It can be considered less metal-like and more rock-like. Another arrangement, this one being fully orchestrated, was a reward for assisting to the tournament of August 2016. An arrangement of "Cantata Mortis" was recorded as a bonus track for the second soundtrack CD. All of them can be picked as BGM if the player has the codes to exchange in the shop. Final Fantasy XV The three songs, "Cantata Mortis & God in Fire", "Cantata Mortis" and "God in Fire", are available on the Memories of Dissidia 012 FF album purchasable from Old Lestallum for 500 gil. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Cantata Mortis" appears as a playable Battle Music Sequence. "God in Fire" is not included. Lyrics "Cantata Mortis" "God in Fire" :Gone in a second :Ultimate destruction :Gods are warring :Sorrow never-ending :Endless chaos :For an eternity :Welcome to the abyss :Backwater town where nothing happens :Don't let disguises fool you :Evil is coming from everywhere :Destroying﻿ all that we believe is good :My mother's ghost still haunts me now :Fortune abandoned by God :Nothing can bring her back to me :Now I will seek to rage heaven's doors :There is no mercy, compassion in the world :Embrace the chaos :For in the end that is All :Now the universe is broken, lost its force :Turn your back on all you have loved :For it is :Gone in a second :Ultimate destruction :Gods are warring :Sorrow never-ending :Endless chaos :For an eternity :Welcome to the abyss :Creation desperate :Waiting for a :Miracle to transcend all war :Watch how the bloodlust of the divine :Throw out its hatred for all time :There is no mercy, compassion in the world :Embrace the chaos :For in the end that is All :Now the universe is broken, lost its force :Turn your back on all you have loved :For it is :Gone in a second :Ultimate destruction :Gods are warring :Sorrow never-ending :Endless chaos :For an eternity :Welcome to the end, to the abyss :End as beginning :And so it will be :Alpha Omega :The end thou shalt see :{Gone in a second} :{Gods are warring} :Gone in a second :Ultimate destruction :Gods are warring :Sorrow never-ending :Endless chaos :For an eternity :Welcome to the end, to the abyss Allusions to the character/events ;Cantata Mortis *''Chaos, Deus Mortis. // Spiritus illius producit Mortem. // Chaos, Deus Exitii. // Tenebrae illius devorant omnia. (Chaos, God of Death. // His spirit brings Death. // Chaos, God of Ruin. // His darkness devours all.) - Chaos's title is the God of destruction, and in his Feral State, he has left the world in ruin. *''In palma Creatoris, // Proelium aeternum prodit. // Creare rem Ultimam! // Deletrix Omnium! (In the Creator's palm, // Eternal strife springs up. // To create the final thing! // The destroyer of all!)'' - Feral Chaos was the result of Shinryu trapping Cid of the Lufaine in an alternate dimension where the Warriors of Chaos won both the thirteenth cycle and every cycle after that, with each win causing Chaos to gradually lose any trace of his original nature and leave him completely feral, even turning against his own allies in his insanity. *''O, Chaos! // Progenies Belli! // Corpus incensum tuum fluctuat // In mari inanitatis. (O, Chaos! // Spawn of war! // Your fiery body surges // In the sea of emptiness.)'' - Feral Chaos was the byproduct of the Cycles of War taking his toll on his sanity and ultimately driving him wild. *''Scitote finem Vestrum fieri // In prece sola mortuorum. (Know that your end will come, // In a lonely prayer for the dead.)'' - Cid revived some of the Warriors of both factions to put an end to Feral Chaos to release him of his misery. ;God in Fire *''Gone in a second // Ultimate destruction // Gods are warring // Sorrow never-ending // Endless chaos // For an eternity // Welcome to end, to the abyss'' - Chaos and Cosmos and their respective soldiers were forced by Shinryu to fight each other in the Cycles of War. The war always began anew even at the cycle's end, with some Warriors dying for good after Shinryu used up all of their potential. *''Backwater town where nothing happens // Don't let disguises fool you // Evil is coming from everywhere // Destroying﻿ all that we believe is good'' - Chaos was an unwilling living weapon forged by the Onrac military. Onrac created a clone of Chaos's mother in the form of Cosmos to sway him to their will. *''My mother's ghost still haunts me now // Fortune abandoned by God // Nothing can bring her back to me // Now I will seek to rage heaven's doors'' - Chaos, upon learning only after Cosmos was destroyed that she was made after his mother, was driven mad from grief and decided to destroy the world. *''There is no mercy, compassion in the world // Embrace the chaos // For in the end that is All // Now the universe is broken, lost its force // Turn your back on all you have loved // For it is'' - Chaos gave up hope during the Cycles of War and underwent his allotted role in the conflict. After learning Cosmos is his "mother," he gave in to despair. Etymology Cantata mortis roughly translates as "having sung of death" in Latin. Trivia *The lyric Deletrix Omnia has a similar melody to the choral chant between the fourth and fifth stanzas of the Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children version of One-Winged Angel. See also *"Chaos" External links *Listen to the live orchestra arrangement for the arcade version on Takeharu Ishimoto's Soundcloud Category:Battle themes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call de:Cantata Mortis & God in Fire fr:Cantata Mortis & God in Fire it:Cantata Mortis & God in Fire